Memories
by Tikaru
Summary: Yugi caught Yami cutting himself and Yami thinks he has destroyed Yugi's mind. The Hikaris are on a path to sucide. Can the two darker halves bring the two boys to the light agan?COMPLETE
1. Prolougue Confritation

Memories by: Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: Yep! I'm writing another horrible story  
  
Bakura: I don't even know why they let you on this site  
  
Tikaru: /that was mean/ SHUT UP  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Duel Monsters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Light watched as crimson fell down darks face. Was this to be? Is this what is to become? My greatest foe, yet my best friend suffering in my site.  
  
Little Yugi watched secretly as his darker self put a sharp knife at the edge of his wrist. In horror he watched him... watched him suffer, red fell down his arm into a small puddle. Each drop signified one second of torment, one second of pain. He did not know, his little Aibou was watching him. How could he have let it get this far? He knew what was going on, why didn't he stop his darker self from doing something...he longed to do himself.  
  
Yugi came out from behind the tree. It was dark. So dark. He was light and yet, he could not see himself. Then again. In dismay Deep Red eyes fled to the tears of his Hikari. Had he seem him? Of course he had. Why else are his tears falling. I know the truth...why can't I accept that.  
  
"You can't accept it because I am hurting also. You can't accept it because you know that you are doing what I could only dream of. Could you accept it though if you knew, if you knew I'm not as light as I seem", little light stared blankly at the eyes of his darker half. Dark looked in shock.  
  
How could he be so calm? Knowing what I do...maybe  
  
"So now you know the truth little one", stated Yami. Yugi just smirked to darks revulsion.  
  
"Do I really Yami? Do I really know the truth?" Yugi's tears shocked Yami" Do I? Do you even know the truth?"  
  
Do I even know the truth?  
  
"Yami... Do I?"  
  
Yugi took the knife gently out of darks hand. Unhurriedly, Little Yugi brought the knife to his wrist.  
  
"Would it make you feel better... knowing the truth... about us both?" Yami saw the blade sink into his flesh, the blood, his blood. Our blood. Yugi stood silent sinking it in faster as Yami drew him into a hug. Deep and knowing, Did they truly know the truth. No matter how long it took, they would find out.  
  
They would find the truth that binds them together unlike no other, Maybe the weren't exact twins and maybe the weren't worst enemies, but knowing each had the other not judging, That was better than being forgiven 


	2. Chapter 1 Silence

Memories  
  
Tikaru: Thanks KuramaandHiei4ever I'll try and make this chapter make more sense. /Gives pixie stick to her/  
  
/yugi to yami/ \Yami to Yugi\  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Anyway that was a long time ago, exactly 3 months and somehow during that time I matured rapidly in my understanding of my darker half's mind. It was more complex and needed more perception. Yami did not want me to go through what he did and numerous times he'd check my arms, when I was asleep, or at least he thought.  
  
After that incident, I realized how my pain could be dismayed with a little cut from any sharp object; I like the sensation of the pain and the blood dripping down from my legs. Yeah, Yami may check my arms, but anywhere else is my business, he'll never know. Even if he did... there's nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Hey Yug", ugh that annoying blond guy was back I put on a fake smile and pretended to be happy to see him.  
  
\Are you not in the mood for company little one\  
  
Now even Yami was catching on, well it's only to be expected. We share the same body he's bound to pick up some of my thoughts. I should keep my cuts a secret, if I say I'm not in the mood he's bound to suspect what's going on.  
  
\Hikari? \  
  
Hikari. That means light. Why does he persist to call me that. I am not as light as I seem.  
  
\Hikari! \  
  
/Yes I'm here. I was just thinking about the math test/  
  
\That was not the question I wish you to answer. \  
  
/hmm... Of course I'm the mood for company/ Aren't I always.  
  
\I'm just a little worried\  
  
/There is nothing to be worried about Yami/  
  
"Hey Yug. You all right", asked the annoying creature.  
  
"Yes Joey just conversing with the spirit of the puzzle", I told these weak- minded buffoons. The knowledge that the spirit was a real person might overload their brains.  
  
"Conversing?" Joey questioned," Since when did you start using such big words."  
  
I just smiled at his stupidity. It was only to be expected of my old self.  
  
"Well Joey if you didn't sleep in class maybe you'd be able to use big boy words to," Mocked the brunette Tristan.  
  
Either way I didn't care about there little argument. Right now I just wanted to slash my skin and see the blood fall down. That was something they would never understand.  
  
"Hello everyone", yelled Ryou walking towards the game shop.  
  
"Where ya been man", asked Joey" We've been waiting for like an hour".  
  
"Its only been 3 minutes you baka", Stated Tea` who had been quiet up to these last couple seconds.  
  
It was then I noticed the scars on Ryou's arm. Did he cut himself to? Or was the spirit of the Ring beating him up? I would confront him later about this.  
  
"Yug. Hey Yugi let's go to the arcade", Tea` said. She was always thinking about that stupid Dance machine where she likes to show off her dance moves.  
  
"Nah! Lets get something to eat", smiled Joey his mouth watering at the idea of food. I saw Ryou look towards my legs. What kind of idiot am I! Then again, it was only two or three scratches I could easily tell him I fell down.  
  
"Why don't you guys head off to the Ice Cream Shack. Yugi and I will be there in a hour." Said Ryou calmly.  
  
\Hikari why does Ryou not want to head off with the others \  
  
I ignored his plea.  
  
"Come Yugi let us talk in private"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing," I replied as smoothly.  
  
Tikaru: So how do you all like it? Please Review and uh...No flames please. 


	3. Chapter 2 Lost

Memories by Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: Alright Chapter 3 is up and I'd like to thank KuramaandHiei4ever, YumeTakato, Dark Magician Girl/ Hikaru, Koishii No Tenshi, and Yami Tangela, Pharaohs angel. Thanks a lot for reviewing. v  
  
Bakura: I don't know why they are. I should be the star of this story.  
  
Tikaru: Right I'll get on that  
  
Bakura: That's Right!!!  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
Yami to Yugi  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it....mmmm....FINE....I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
  
Chapter 3 Lost  
  
We walked back into my Grandfathers game store.  
  
"So...", I guess I would start" What do you want Ryou?"  
  
Ryou looked at me in way of concern. He should talk...or rather think.  
  
"Yugi", Ryou looked towards where my Grandfather was sweeping the kitchen barely within hearing range" Lets go up to your room. If that's alright with you that is".  
  
I didn't even glance at him as I took off my puzzle. I had never taken off my puzzle before and I was wondering if I should. Some part of me wanted Yami to be there, but the other part was saying it's none of his business, but I had already thrown my puzzle onto the couch. It would lie there until I returned even though I knew Yami would want an explanation.  
  
Ryou glanced at me in an understanding curiosity. We didn't want anyone overhearing the conversion between us. Not even our, so-called, darker selves. As Ryou gently laid his item on the table, I hoped the spirits would not come out and also that Bakura would not hurt Ryou later. If he was getting abused that is.  
  
Up in my room we sat next to each other on the bed in an awkward silence. Who would talk first? Should I? Should he? What does he want me to say? Is he thinking of something to say? Or is he thinking that I'm thinking about something to say?  
  
It was Ryou who broke the silence.  
  
"How have you been Yugi?" A casual question one that can always start a conversation.  
  
"Fine", now it was my turn" How have you been Ryou?"  
  
"I've been good. Father is coming back soon from his expedition", he started.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Yugi what's wrong you've been acting...different," Ryou said.  
  
"Really, I didn't notice", I said sarcastically. It was time to stop beating around the bush" What's with the scratches on you're arm?"  
  
"What's with the scratches on you're legs", he retorted. I had been expecting this question.  
  
"Really Yugi, you're even concerning the spirit of the Ring now. He can sense darkness like Joey smells pizza, he's been saying you're soul, not Yami's has been growing into an ever growing darkness, rapidly changing you're mind and soul into something even more disturbing than Malik's spirit", Ryou stated.  
  
"Yeah Sure", Yugi smirked" Nobody's worried about me. No one's ever worried about me I'm a Hikari. I have no darkness, except Yami that is".  
  
"Yugi", Ryou looked at me with brown doe eyes" I love you like a brother and Yugi I know the torment you're going through, we are more alike than you may think".  
  
"R..Ryou", I sighed looking towards my carpet. We are more alike than you may think.  
  
"Yugi. Are you all right? You're hurting and I can see it in you're eyes. The pain. The anger. If you're cutting yourself you can tell me because I am too and we can beat this thing together if you're lonely. Just call and I'll be right over, at least then while we cut we know we have each other. Like Brothers", Ryou took his hands in mine.  
  
Like Brothers.  
  
"and you have Yami", Ryou ended.  
  
"I...", I was confused. Who cared about me? What should I do? Should I say what? Did he just say he cuts? Yami? Brothers? I was overwhelmed and I told him so.  
  
"Then we do what we know best Yugi", he replied" but it's whatever you need."  
  
Just like brothers.  
  
Despite myself I started to cry and Ryou was right there with me.  
  
Like Brothers  
  
Tikaru: I know that was a bit unexpected but I had writes block and F.Y.I There just good friends and this will not turn to YAOI. 


	4. Chapter 3 Cut

Memories by Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: Okay before I say anything this chapter has a Semi-graphic Cutting scene. This computer is getting so friggin slow and I've been trying to check my E-mail for a TOTAL of a non-consecutive 87minutes. twitch grrrrrr. Still not going to turn into Yaoi.  
  
Bakura: Why have I not been in the story yet? You said you would you Baka Ningen!  
  
Yami: How can something be new and improved? I mean if it's new that means it can't be improved because it's brand new and improved has to be improved on something before tha-  
  
Bakura: Baka Pharaoh.  
  
Tikaru: sigh Anyway... Thanks to Kiara jaganshi, nina wyndia, Yamishadowcat22, DarkMagicianGirl/ Hikaru, ravensdouble, Kuroi Kitty, and of course KuramaandHiei4ever. Gives out free character plushies  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters I wouldn't be wasting my time writing the disclaimer but I know if I didn't maybe they would think I did own it but I don't so I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. (At least right now I don't)  
  
Chapter 3 the cut  
  
It felt good to have a shoulder to cry on for once and I was reluctant to give it up. I could remember the countless times I would cry as a little squished ball on my sheets, trying to keep quiet so Grandpa wouldn't hear, or Yami.  
  
"Thank you Ryou, but I don't want to stop, I can't stop and it's the only thing that I can control. The world is moving so fast and it's leaving me behind, Ryou, I don't know what else to do", I shock my head in confusion. And I was confused. About everything.  
  
"Calm down Yugi, I never said we had to stop, I agree for a...little bit different reasons than you, but none the less, the same", Ryou cooed. I felt a little better, but not much. Was it all right to do this? Was it okay? What would Yami say?  
  
"Ryou. What if someone finds out?"  
  
"They won't find out, Yugi, and I won't tell. Remember", he smiled" Were brothers".  
  
"Brothers", I said slowly. Brothers, maybe not by blood but in heart we were and always will be brothers.  
  
"Are you all right now Yugi?" he said.  
  
For the first time in months I gave a true smile. I could still cut and I'd have a friend who wouldn't judge to do with. Then a thought occurred to me. Yami and I share the same body what if he decides to take over and see the scratches? What would I tell them?  
  
"Ryou what if our dark sides take over and see the scars", I stated.  
  
"I don't think Bakura would mind much", Ryou said in a bitter tone. How could I have forgotten about Ryou?  
  
"Ryou. Why did you start cutting yourself?" I asked.  
  
He sighed" Bakura is beating me up, my fathers never around, Amane and my mother are dead, I guess I just want Bakura to know that I'm not weak and that I'm showing him this through my own pain".  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes again. What the hell was wrong with me! Oh yes, I hadn't cut in at least 22 hours. That must be it.  
  
Ryou knew what he and I both needed. A cut. Obviously he hadn't cut in awhile either and we should probably do this before we had to go to, wherever the hell we have to go to meet those dim-witted friends of ours.  
  
"Ryou, I have two switchblades, if you want to use one. I think we both need a good cut right now", I said calmly. I didn't know if he would mind or not.  
  
"Yes Yugi thank you that would be nice", he replied.  
  
I walked over to a drawer. It's funny how memories come back to you for no reason. It's also funny that the same table I completed the puzzle, in the drawer underneath I also kept two switchblades.  
  
I threw one to Ryou. He had already pulled up the sleeve of his shirt I saw 3 deep gashes the skin was still hanging limply on one. I didn't want to know what had been used to make that one. Personally I like the swift straight cuts one that has you bleeding, but can still be hidden without explanation.  
  
"So Ryou. Don't you think Bakura will see the cuts on your arms?" I had pulled up my shirt a little bit and was sawing a deep cut, long and bloody, I had missed the smell of blood.  
  
"He would probably think he made these themselves that's why I keep the skin hanging, it will prolong my discovery longer, just looks like I had a nasty fall", He replied.  
  
I had to admit that was a smart idea. I wonder how he did that. I asked.  
  
"You just take the item and instead of just making a straight cut, put it sideways and push down, it doesn't hurt as bad though I'm sorry to say", he was making a neat slash along his wrist vein.  
  
I thought about this for a moment and proceeded to cut along an old cut. More blood. My attention was averted though when I heard voices downstairs. How long had it been? Surely an hour was not yet over?  
  
Ryou also shared his concern.  
  
Looking back at my cut it went all the way along the side of my leg was deep and unhide able. The voices were now at the foot of my door. As the voice of the honey-eyed Joey knocked on the door.  
  
Tikaru: WHOA! Longest chapter I have ever written anyway. RR That's does not mean RFlame. LOL TTYL you guys. 


	5. Chapter 4 Unknown

Memories by Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: Wow! 18 reviews. Happy me Thank you much everyone.  
  
Bakura: I say it should be the BAKURA rating, with BAKURA, because the BAKURA rating means BAKURA is in the story.  
  
Tikaru: I'm not the one who spilled beer and my pants and ran around yelling you're underwear was trying to kill you by making acid on you're boxers.  
  
Bakura: I thought we were going to forget that little incident. Whatever happened in LA stays in LA.  
  
Tikaru: You weren't in LA you were on the couch of you're house, trying to figure out how the 'pretty box' made pictures move.  
  
Bakura: ...I hate you...  
  
Tikaru: v  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ Yami to Yugi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. If I did I'd have Anzu eaten by rabid furbies.  
  
Looking back at my cut it went all the way along the side of my leg was deep and unhide able. The voices were now at the foot of my door. As the voice of the honey-eyed Joey knocked on the door.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey Yug you in there", they doorknob started to turn. It was a good thing Ryou suggested I lock it. Still, under the pick locking skills of Joey I didn't know how long the door would stay that way.  
  
"Umm. Yeah Joey I'm in here", Ryou exchanged glances of concern with me. What else was I supposed to do? Say nothing. Then they would have come in and that would have raised all kinds of new questions.  
  
"Hey buddy why's the door locked and why is you're Puzzle on the couch".  
  
"And Ryou's ring", another voice piped up. The voice of Tea." Is Ryou here?" she asked in a child-like voice. What the heck? Tea? Tea in love with Ryou? I snickered as well did Ryou.  
  
"Open the door Yug", asked Joey again.  
  
"Umm. Yeah hold a second you guys", Ryou pushed down his sleeve and in his haste dropped the knife on the floor. That wouldn't have been a problem, except it was by the crack of the door. If they had heard the drop they would most certainly look down and be able to see it.  
  
I quickly grabbed the knife on the floor and took the one in my hand throwing them in the closet that Yami and I shared. Now a new problem arose. The cut along my leg was bleeding badly. I could care for it later, but I needed something to cover it up and fast. I looked through the pile of clothes hoping to find a cloth of some sort or a pair of jeans.  
  
"Are you okay in there Yugi?" asked Tea her voice full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, Tea I'm just uh hiding a present for Grandpa", I said.  
  
Ryou had been quiet probably not knowing what to say. He throws over my school uniform pants and I thanked him silently, changing fast. My cut was still bleeding horrendously, but I would have to worry about it later.  
  
He unlocked the door.  
  
"Hey Yug", Joey said stumbling in" Why'd ya have yer door locked?"  
  
"I don't want anyone to see the present I got for Grandpa".  
  
"But Ryo-", He started to protest.  
  
"I needed advice and because his Father is on an archologicical dig I figured he'd be able to see if I was correct".  
  
"Oh... I guess that makes sense", Joey pondered" Anyway I know were 20 minutes early, but we felt bad about leaving ya here alone".  
  
"I wasn't alone", I started to protest. He was really getting on my nerves" Ryou is here".  
  
"I meant leavin ya both here along Yug. Calm Down", they obviously hadn't seen the knife. That was a good thing.  
  
We walked back down the stairs, a sharp burning pain in my leg. It felt like I had opened up a huge gap in my skin and poured salt all over it. I made sure I didn't show any sign of pain as I walked everyone to the door.  
  
"See ya tomara"  
  
"Yeah Yugi See you later", Tea smiled. Walking the opposite way of Joey.  
  
Ryou silently stood by the door, putting the ring around his neck. We looked at each other.  
  
"Yugi, You call if you need help cleaning up that cut", he said in a silent whisper. It was barely audible so that only I hear.  
  
"You to. If you need a place to stay", I said a little louder, But not much.  
  
We went into a hug and he whispered in my ear" see you tomorrow. Brother." He pulled away and walked towards the path Joey left.  
  
See you tomorrow brother. He'll never know how much that meant to me, he was my best friend, and would always be my best friend.  
  
I shut the door slowly putting on the Puzzle as I trudged up the stairs into my room; I collapsed onto my bed and memories of today and how close I. We. Had been to being discovered. I knew Yami would be mad at me or at least curious why I took off the puzzle. No sooner had that thought ended Yami contacted me.  
  
Hikari why did you take off the puzzle. I went nearly out of my mind to try and figure out why He apparently didn't search far enough for the answer. Sadly, I had forgotten of what I was going to say to him.  
  
/Sorry Yami/  
  
Why though Yugi. I'm not mad just...curious  
  
/The chain was pinching my neck and it started to hurt/  
  
But Aibou, Ryou was there to, did he also have a chain pinching his neck He knew I was lying.  
  
Aibou, you can tell me what's wrong He was concerned and I felt guilty.  
  
/Sorry Yami, I'm very tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow? /  
  
Yes Hikari...But I do want an explanation  
  
Silently I went under my covers and fell into a melancholy sleep. I was never so happy as I was now to be able to actually sleep on it, or so the people say at school.  
  
Silent as a soldier Yami stood over me watching my sleeping form. Just like a Guardian.  
  
Tikaru: So!  
  
Bakura: --  
  
Tikaru: Well anyway RR Thanks to everyone who's reviewing. 


	6. Chapter 5 Angel

Memories by Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: You reviewers Rock big time!!! v! 27 reviews.  
  
Bakura: Stop listening to that horrid song.  
  
Tikaru: Hah! No! (Listening to Tenacious D-Tribute)  
  
Bakura: I...will...kill...you.  
  
Tikaru: Then how will I put you in the chapter today? Smirk   
  
Bakura: well. Ah...Shut up...TURN OFF THAT SONG!!  
  
Tikaru: No! Do the disclaimer I don't want to today.  
  
Bakura: No! I refuse!  
  
Ayane: Pops out of nowhere ill do it!  
  
Tikaru and Bakura: Oo!  
  
Tikaru: ;; Okay  
  
Ayane: Hiei is Hot and I love him so much.  
  
Tikaru: OO that's not a disclaimer.  
  
Bakura: forget it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything absolutely nothing.  
  
Chapter 5 Angel  
  
It was a little windy outside today and I wished I could have stayed at Yugi's house. I didn't want to face the horrors that would meet me at my house. Sure, I was safe now. I was in public but it has to get dark eventually and then Bakura would make his appearance and beat the living hell out of me. Yugi said I could stay at his house. So why didn't I. I wasn't thinking at the time I suppose. The blood loss has probably gotten to me. No that wasn't it. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I wish I could just go back. Go back into the past with Amane, my mother and father. I can remember everything so clearly even though it was about 6 years ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
I watched my mother pack her suitcase with sweaters. She said it would be a short trip and that she would be back soon. She obviously took me for a fool. I knew she wasn't coming back. All her things were packed in boxes. She said she had to help Grandpa at his shrine because he was old.  
  
"Mother", I said in a childlike voice. I didn't want her to go.  
  
She told me a long time ago that if, when, she divorced Father. Amane and I would have to stay with him. It was a custom that if the parents divorce the children stay with the Father. You see because Father was always gone, she wanted to move around to. She couldn't stand being stuck in a household with two kids and she couldn't leave because we were too young.  
  
"Mom", I tried again. My voice seemed so small. What could I do to make her stay? She had prepared me for this day just in case. It's a completely different thing to know what could happen in the future, and what's happening now.  
  
Amane was asleep on my bed in the other room. I don't know how mom could leave us. Especially Amane. She was ever parents little angel. Just a perfect beautiful angel.  
  
"Ryou-chan I'll be back soon mommy is going on a little visit to Grandma and Grandpa's house", she had tears rimming her eyes. I was smart, but too young to know what they meant.  
  
"Mommy. Amane and I want to go to Grandma's to", I stated. I really couldn't understand why mom was crying.  
  
She cleaned her eyes with a piece of cloth and bent down on her knees sitting on her favorite cashmere grey sweater. Looking me in the eyes she gave me a big hug. I hugged back with as much force as a nine year old can give.  
  
"Ryou-Chan go wake Amane up please", she wiped he eyes.  
  
I walked over to Amane's room. Surprisingly she was already awake ing furiously in a big, now bright pink heart.  
  
"Amane, Mom want's you", I said.  
  
"Look what I made Mama", she held up the pretty pink heart" That's mommies heart, see I put a smiley face in it and our names".  
  
"That's cute. You better show mom now".  
  
She giggled and walked out the door with me following her. I watched her show mom the heart and mother cried freely.  
  
"You don't like it mom", Amane said calmly.  
  
Mom shook her head. "No Amane this is the best gift I have ever gotten". She waved my hand to come over, so I did. She gave Amane and I the last hug we would ever get from her.  
  
The doorbell rang and mom told me to go get it.  
  
I went downstairs and opened the door. It was yugi and Solomon Mouto.  
  
Yugi's grandpa didn't even pass a glance at me. He just walked straight to were my mothers room was and brought out her 3 boxes. Yugi was watching me with curiosity. What were the boxes for?  
  
When the last of everything was put into the taxi Amane, Yugi, Solomon and I stood on the driveway-watching mom get into the Taxi. The car drove off and no one waved goodbye. Waving was like when we were leaving from the summer at Grandpa's it meant' we had a great summer and don't want to go. We will be back. That wasn't going to happen. Deep down I knew she wouldn't be back.  
  
She would never come back because 3 years later a police officer called our house. Father was out and I just assumed Joey got into trouble again and needed bail money. Amane was napping. When he said Mother had died at a shootout in a shopping district. I asked if he had the wrong number. I heard the officer sigh on the other end and he explained what happened. I hung up the phone when he was done and slumped into a chair.  
  
My mother? No! It couldn't be? She couldn't be gone! She couldn't be dead! It was then I felt bitterness. It was my Fathers fault if he hadn't let mom leave she wouldn't be gone now. I just wanted someone to blame. I felt awful. I couldn't tell Amane that. I knew I had to. So I did after she woke up. We cried in each other's arms. I knew then at least I had Amane and as long as I had her nothing would break me.  
  
Then a year later Amane got sick. Really bad sick, Father wasn't there to sign the medicine forms cause he was in America. So the couldn't give her any. Father didn't give us any contact number or anything. Then before I knew it that night my angel was gone. She said she would say hi to mother for me.  
  
My angel was gone.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I couldn't help it but tears came to my eyes. This wasn't the best time to remember something like that. Bakura would call me weak for my tears and give me more thrashing than I could believe.  
  
Little did Ryou know in his soul room. The tomb-robber Bakura had watched Ryou's memories unfold.  
  
/So that's why he's so sad/  
  
Tikaru: phew how do you guys like this one. RR  
  
Bakura: You gave me ONE LINE. ONE LINE!!!  
  
Tikaru: Shut up dude. 


	7. Chapter 6 Hate

Memories by Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: I'm so glad people like this story. Wow! 32 reviews LOL Happy Me. I just got done watching the Return of Ganondorf video on Ishouldbestudying.com LOL Funny. (Still listening to Tenacious D)  
  
Bakura: twitching  
  
Tikaru: What's wrong Bakura? (This story will still have no Yaoi.)  
  
Bakura: still twitching TURN OFF THAT DAMN SONG OR I WILL KILL YOU TODAY AND WRITE THIS STORY ON MY OWN WERE I WILL KILL THAT IDIOT PHAROAH AND PLAN A WORLD DOMINATION.  
  
Tikaru: Well, I guess then I can't give you all this /wryly/ Alcohol.  
  
Bakura: Fine!! One more chance /takes beer/  
  
Tikaru: Okay!   
  
Disclaimer: DOES NOT OWN YGO!! I DO NOT OWN YGO! Yet  
  
Chapter 6 Hate   
  
As I got towards the door to my house, I just couldn't comprehend what Bakura would do to me. It was then I wondered, why did he hate me so much. I mean, was weakness so bad that you got beaten for it? Did everyone in the world get beat if they were weak? I don't think that I'm so pathetic? Sure sometimes maybe but, everyone is weak at one time or another. That's how the world works. No one is so strong that they're unbreakable, not even Bakura. I would never say this stuff to him though; he's not going to listen to a pathetic person like me.  
  
The steps loomed in closer, I felt like I might pass out. My head was airy and lighter than I remembered. I guess this is what overwhelming fear is and loss of blood can do mixed up.  
  
I was now face to face with the door; I could feel the cool wood against my skin and the urge to flee in my bones. I know I could never hide, I probably couldn't even run away from him considering he's a part of me and no matter what he'd always be there to push me down.  
  
"I guess I should go in now", I muttered. If I'm going to die I'm going to do it with dignity.  
  
The door gave a small creak as it opened up. The traitor. I was going to try and get in without being noticed, But Bakura had the ears of cat. He would here the door creak and know I was home.  
  
I shut the door and hung up my jacket on the bent coat rack. Still No Bakura. I thought for sure he's want to kick my ass. I mean I was late, I had taken off the ring, and I hadn't cooked dinner. I had also talked to what he called 'the pharaohs slaves' meaning my friends.  
  
Walking through the hallway I wondered if maybe he was in trouble. Even if he was why should I help him. All he ever did was call me weak and beat me up. It was in my nature to help people. I sighed and gathered up all my courage to say one word.  
  
"Bakura", I yelled. My voice echoed through the halls, but to no reply. I decided he was out drinking and walked to my room. Still, that eerie feeling hung around me. Like when you feel like someone is there and you turn around and it's empty.  
  
I walked into my room and lay on the bed. If he won't be home for a little bit I might as well relax. I should call Yugi tomorrow to see how he's doing. It was to late tonight.  
  
Call anytime you need anything  
  
I remembered he had said that. It seemed rude to call this late but I really needed someone to talk to. I walked back downstairs to the phone carelessly thrown on the couch and dialed Yugi's number.  
  
It rang two time's before Yugi answered. He sounded groggy like I had just woken up and I started feeling bad for calling him. He had to deal with Yami; he was like a master at reading emotions no matter how hard he tried to hide them.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you Yugi perhaps I shouldn't have called", I said in a sorry voice.  
  
"Huh? Ryou! Oh, That's okay I was just resting my eyes " I knew he was trying to cover up that he was sleeping just so I didn't feel guilty.  
  
"Perhaps I should call tomorrow", I replied.  
  
"Oh No I'm already up you can talk to me"  
  
"Well it's not that important"  
  
"Ryou. You can tell me anything"  
  
"I want t-"I stopped myself. I felt bad putting my problems on Yugi.  
  
"Yes Ryou go ahead".  
  
"I want to know", I breathed in" Why Bakura hates me."  
  
He was silent on the other end. What was he doing?  
  
"Ryou. I don't think Bakura hates you".  
  
"But Yugi there has to be a reason he's beating me up! Is it because I'm weak! That I'm helpless."  
  
"Ryou! Listen to me! You aren't weak nor are you helpless. You're one of the strongest people I know. You survived Bakura's abuse, lived through two deaths, and are strong even though you're dad's gone", I heard muffled cries" You aren't weak".  
  
"Yugi...I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. I'm glad that you've shared so much with me and trust me not to tell anyone."  
  
"Yugi".  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thank you".  
  
I could feel him smiling on the other end. He had that effect on people.  
  
"No problem, call anytime...brother".  
  
"Goodbye".  
  
I hung up the phone quietly. Why didn't he think Bakura hates me?  
  
I went back upstairs. Changed into my blue nightclothes and wrapped myself in my blanket. Hoping it would shield me from the wrath of Bakura in the morning. My eyes closed and fell into a semi dream state. I wasn't completely asleep.  
  
Later that night I felt a pair of eyes watching me. OH god this is it. He's going to kill me with my eyes closed, No I would watch him kill me. My eyes opened and surprisingly, instead of glaring eyes full of hated. I saw eyes of sadness.  
  
At first I thought to myself if this was even Bakura, I mean he was strong.  
  
"Ryou I don't hate you", he said to me sitting on the edge of my bed looking down at me.  
  
Now I was surprised. One he had talked to me. Two he had talked to me in a sincere tone like Yami gave Yugi. Three, he didn't try to kill me in my sleep.  
  
"I don't hate you", he repeated.  
  
"Then why do you beat me up" Whether this was an act or not I was going to figure out why he was doing this to me.  
  
"You reminded me of me when I was little. Innocent and Pure, I don't know why. My Father beat me up, and now I remind myself of my father. Ryou. I don't hate you".  
  
Now I was shocked. His Father had beaten him up. Did he want me to end up like his Father?  
  
Still confused I asked" Why are you telling me this now?"  
  
"Ryou I saw the memory of you're mother and you're sister. I didn't know you were that sad. I hated that you reminded me of well; myself I did what my Father did to me to toughen you up. Ryou, I. I'm. I'm sorry".  
  
"Bak...Bakura". Tears formed in my eyes  
  
"I told you because I wanted you to be able to trust me...Hikari".  
  
"Bakura". I jumped into him and started crying. He was surprised by this gesture, but he hugged me back.  
  
"I don't hate you either, Bakura" 


	8. Chapter 7 Hikari

Memories By Tikaru  
  
Tikaru: 35 Reviews! Thank you very much everyone.  
  
Bakura: You made me seem like a damn girl in the last chapter.  
  
Ryou: I thought it was very nice of you Bakura.  
  
Tikaru: That's what I thought also.  
  
Bakura: slyly you didn't see me at you're house last night did you.  
  
Tikaru: Oh SHIT!!  
  
Ryou: What? What happened?  
  
Bakura: Well Ryo-  
  
Tikaru: (Turns on Tenacious D really REALLY LOUD) By the way this is still not turning Yaoi.  
  
Bakura: THAT'S IT THIS SONG SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH IN THE SHADOW REALM. Laughing evilly   
  
Tikaru: I do not own YGO AT ALL!!!  
  
Yami to YugiYugi to Yami/  
  
Chapter 7 Hikari  
  
"Okay Ryou call of you need anything else okay," My Hikari stated softly into the phone. HE thought I was asleep, but I listened to every word. Something was wrong and I could feel it. I wanted so many questions answered, but Yugi looked so worn out and tired. I didn't want to add to the stress, but there was a strange dull pain on my leg. Maybe Yugi had fallen.  
  
Hikari is there something wrong  
  
/...No Yami. Ryou is fine/  
  
I wasn't talking about Ryou little oneHe was trying to avoid a conversation. Maybe he was sleepier than I thought.  
  
/What do you mean Yami? /  
  
I mean you're acting...differently  
  
/I'm just sleepy Yami/  
  
Yugi...I'm just really worried about you...you can tell me anything I won't get mad  
  
/Yami nothing is wrong/ I knew something was up. He was making up excuses. I want to know what's going on. I decided I would appear next to him to read his face better.  
  
"Y...Yami", He said shocked.  
  
"Yugi." I said sternly like a mother would do to a child that was into something he wasn't supposed to get into. He gave me a shaky smile. I could fell the pain sting and lots of blood.  
  
"Yugi. Get into a pair of shorts. I'll be right back", I proceeded to walk downstairs. The pain may not be bothering him, but I don't want it to get infected. By RA would that hurt.  
  
I got to the bottom of the stairs and tried looking for a bowl of some kind. I opened up cabinet doors and I was getting frustrated, where the hell were the bowls. I was pretty sure I twitched. I stood with my arms folded regretting that I didn't listen to Yugi's Grandpa when he was teaching me where everything was.  
  
"Y...Yami", I heard a soft-spoken voice behind me.  
  
"What is it Aibou?" I turned around startled. He had a small bowl in his hands with a cloth in it.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked him. I was curious he knew what I was looking for. He set the bowl on the table and looked at me with crystalline tears rimming his eyes. He ran up to me and preceded saying he was sorry and how selfish he had been.  
  
"What Hikari, What's wrong?" I hugged back.  
  
"Oh Yami I've been doing something awful and it's hurting you", he was now crying into my shirt.  
  
Something hurting me.  
  
"What are you talking about Aibou? The only thing hurting me is my leg, which also happens to be you're leg", I said softly.  
  
"Yami I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", he cried still.  
  
"Aibou whatever you did we'll talk please now lets get you're leg cleaned up", I was getting scared. I've never seen my little Hikari this upset before.  
  
"Yami, please help me", he said faintly.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong", than it hit me. Something Awful. Selfish. Sorry. Awful. Help.  
  
"Yugi, you've been cutting yourself", I said quietly. Rain pounded against the window, lightning cut across the sky.  
  
"Yami. I'm sorry." He said then fell limp.  
  
I thought he was dead, but then realized he was just tired and was asleep. I laid him on the couch and looked at his leg. It was still bleeding and I put the warm cloth on it, the cloth started soaking up the blood. I dipped back into the bowel and rung out the excess water. Inside the bowl turned a stomach churning red.  
  
"Oh my little Aibou", I got out some gauze and this white cloth bandage thing in the first Aid box. I wrapped it around his leg. Once I was satisfied I brought the bowel into the kitchen and cleaned it out and put the dishrag in the laundry.  
  
I was going to return to the puzzle when Yugi started muttering something in his sleep. I leaned in closer to here what he was saying.  
  
"Yami don't leave me all alone"  
  
My heart nearly broke. I would never do such a thing. I sat on a chair next to the couch, put a blanket over him and stood guard. Together we would defeat the thing that's making him hurt himself.  
  
Never again would I let my little Aibou feel Lonely.  
  
The End.  
  
Tikaru: OMAGOD Did I just finish a story.  
  
Bakura: I. thinks you did. OH RA THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!  
  
Tikaru: Well tell me what ya think you guys. RR 


End file.
